


Eco del pasado

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no recuerda el día que conoció a Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eco del pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente para el AI Sin Fronteras como regalo para Melisa_Ram.

No recuerda el día que conoció a Lydia.

No sabe si estaba soleado o si llovía, si ella llevaba un vestido floreado, o una falda plisada, o unos jeans de colores. Supone que fue el primer día en el jardín de infantes, pero fácilmente podría haber sido antes, en el parque o en la plaza de juegos de algún local de comida rápida.

No sólo no recuerda el día que la conoció, sino que hasta tercer grado tiene memorias muy borrosas de ella, como si no fuera algo digno de recordar.

Sabe que estudiaron desde siempre juntos, porque tiene guardadas las fotos que demuestran que han sido compañeros desde el jardín de infantes, pero Lydia Martin era alguien de poca importancia en su vida. Las únicas personas que le importaban en ese entonces eran Scott, que era su mejor amigo, y sus padres, nadie más.

La chica podría haber sido su compañera de banco y él de todas formas no recordarla.

Lo que _sí_ recuerda es el día en que se enamoró de ella.

Era un viernes y tenían gimnasia. Afuera llovía de una forma torrencial y Stiles estaba todo mojado, porque su madre estaba enferma y su padre trabajaba, así que había tenido que ir caminando al colegio.

La señorita Richards, su profesora de gimnasia, los había hecho jugar quemados, un juego que aún hoy Stiles cree que debería estar prohibido en todos los colegios del país y del universo, de ser posible. Scott estaba obligado a jugar, porque había olvidado la nota del médico que decía que no podía hacer gimnasia y la señorita Richards era una idiota que no les creía aunque Scott le mostrara su inhalador.

Como el destino los odiaba, habían terminado en el equipo contrario al de Jackson, que ya en ese entonces se encargaba de hacerles la vida imposible.

Obviamente, la cosa sólo podía terminar en lágrimas.

Jackson y sus amigotes (entre los cuales se incluía Danny, que en esa época era menos la voz de la conciencia de Jackson y más el diablito susurrante parado sobre su hombro) se habían encargado de que ellos dos fueran los últimos en quedar en pie.

Las rodillas de Scott temblaban y Stiles sentía su propios dientes castañear del frío y de la paliza que les estaban por dar.

Los pelotazos no tardaron en llegar.

No sabe cuánto tiempo les estuvieron pegando con las pelotas, duda que haya sido mucho más de un minuto, pero él se sintió como una eternidad y, para cuando acabaron, a Stiles le sangraba la nariz y Scott tenía un ataque de asma.

La señorita Richards comenzó a llamar a los gritos a alguna de las otras maestras, para que vinieran a ayudarla porque no sabía que hacer. Danny había comenzado a llorar y Jackson parecía al borde hacer lo mismo.

Stiles se había abrazado a Scott, angustiado por no saber que hacer para ayudar a su mejor amigo. El gimnasio era un caos, con niños gritando y llorando, haciendo más escándalo del que era necesario, ayudando a que Scott se pusiera peor.

Y entonces…

Entonces surgió Lydia entre la marea de mocosos, andando a paso seguro y decidido, como una nereida surgiendo de lo más profundo del mar para tranquilizar las aguas y enamorar a los náufragos.

Traía cargando la mochila de Scott y se había arrodillado junto a él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, tranquilizadora.

— ¿Dónde está tu inhalador?

Scott le había señalado uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y Lydia, de una forma rápida pero tranquila, lo había sacado, acercándoselo a la boca.

— Respira conmigo.

Hacía años que Melissa y Scott le habían explicado qué hacer en caso de que a su amigo le agarrara un ataque de asma, cómo acercarse a él, cómo sostener el inhalador, cómo respirar con él y cómo lo más importante era no alterarse y estar con él hasta que la crisis acabase. Incluso sabía dónde guardaba Scott el aparato pero, en ese momento, había sido incapaz de reaccionar, lo único que había podido hacer era abrazarse a su amigo tan o más asustado que él, empeorando las cosas en vez de ayudar a que mejoren.

Pero ahí estaba Lydia, una niña a la que apenas conocían, saliendo de la nada y ayudando a Scott como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho, lo más probable es que fuera así y fue esa calma al saber que lo que hacía era lo correcto la que hizo que todos se tranquilizaran poco a poco.

Para cuando las maestras llegaron, el ataque de Scott había pasado y Lydia le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, formando pequeños círculos.

Los maestros rodearon a Scott, separando a Stiles y Lydia de su lado, preguntándole cómo se sentía, si necesitaba algo, si querían que llamaran a su madre.

Lydia los miraba con hastío, como si no pudiera que creer que fueran tan inútiles. Sinceramente, Stiles tampoco podía creerlo, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la niña como si fuera un ángel que acabara de caer del cielo. En su mente, eso era Lydia Martin en ese momento.

Un ángel que acababa de salvarle la vida a su mejor amigo.

— Eres increíble — exclamó, casi con un hilo de voz.

El corazón le latía como loco por el susto que acababa de pasar, pero también por otra cosa que aún no entendía pero que acababa de instalarse dentro suyo y que se quedaría ahí por muchos años, más de los que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar.

Lydia lo había mirado sorprendida, como si no entendiera por qué alguien le estaba diciendo eso. Ella le había sonreído, sus mejillas algo ruborizadas y sus ojos brillantes por el halago. Su sonrisa le hacía hoyuelos en las mejillas y Stiles _jamás_ en su corta vida había visto a alguien tan perfecto.

— Gracias.

— No, gracias a ti por salvarle la vida a Scott.

La chica había puesto los ojos en blanco, como si no hubiese sido gran cosa pararle un ataque de asma uno de sus compañeros.

— Eres un exagerado. Yo no hice nada, fue el inhalador.

— Tú fuiste a buscar el inhalador. Eres increíble, Lydia.

Ella se había reído, sus mejillas aún rojas y estaba tan hermosa que a Stiles le daban ganas de abrazarla y darle un beso en el cabello, que recién entonces se daba cuenta de que era de un color mucho más complejo que “rojo”.

— Eres un tonto, Stiles.

 

 

— Eres un tonto, Stiles.

La frase es un eco del pasado y Lydia aún tiene el cabello de un color mucho más complejo que “rojo” y su sonrisa sigue haciendo que se le formen hoyuelos en las mejillas. Su risa sigue siendo una melodía para los oídos y sigue pareciendo una nereida escapada de las profundidades del océano.

Sus pestañas son largas y lo parecen aún más desde tan cerca, haciéndole cosquillas al rozar su mejilla.

Ahora también llueve, pero ya no tienen nueve años, ni están encerrados en un gimnasio jugando a los quemados. Lydia parece mucho más pequeña de lo que en realidad es entre sus brazos, pero a la vez se siente mil veces más grande que él y que el mundo entero, una estrella que capaz de tragarse al universo.

La chica deja un beso tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa en su mejilla, y puede que a Stiles le duela un poco el corazón cuando ella se separa de él.

— ¿Por qué soy un tonto? — pregunta, intentando que no se note que está al borde de las lágrimas.

— Porque eres demasiado bueno.

Hay una breve pausa en la que Lydia no deja de sonreírle, sin terminar de separarse de él. Jackson la espera afuera y, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él no se la merezca y que Stiles la _ama_ , no querría que las cosas hayan salido de forma diferente.

Entonces, Lydia agrega:

— Y eres increíble.

— Gracias — responde, no muy seguro de por qué el halago, pero demasiado cerca de las nubes como para que le importe.

— No. Gracias a ti por salvar a Jackson.

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

— Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú quien lo salvó.

— Tú me trajiste hasta aquí. _Eres increíble_ , Stiles.

Stiles aún la ama, posiblemente nunca dejará de hacerlo. Pero, mientras ella sea feliz, él está dispuesto a ver como un tipo que no se la merece se roba los besos que le corresponden a él.


End file.
